


[VID] 10th Kingdom by Way of Sorrow

by ssleif



Series: Fanvids by SSLeif [1]
Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Virginia Lewis/Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Virginia/happiness video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] 10th Kingdom by Way of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Clips: The 10th Kingdom distributed by Hallmark  
> Music: By Way of Sorrow by Lucy Kaplansky from the album Cry Cry Cry  
> Software: Vegas Movie Studio 11
> 
> I wanted to make this video for forever, and I finally sat down and did it! If you've never seen this series, you should go fix that. Now. It's delightful, and just the right length, and this video is, of course, full of spoilers. :)

[10th Kingdom- By Way of Sorrow](https://vimeo.com/173709160) from [Chris SSleif](https://vimeo.com/user54102792) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

So I love this miniseries to pieces, and have for many many years. Of course I was a fan of Wolf, he was only about the hottest thing I'd even seen at that point in my life, setting aside the scary stuff at the beginning...

But... Virginia.

I've seen few other things that have such a perfectly imperfect protagonist. From the way she loves her dad, even when he doesn't deserve it, to the way she sometimes thinks he's a pice of crap. From her willingness to do anything, her unexpected kindness and altruism in the midst of hell, to the moments of selfishness, thoughtlessness, greed and jealousy. To see her grow, to be with her when she confronts the crap in her past, to see her just break when she finally understands... and then the way she interacts with the Queen in the end. The love and fear and devotion and betrayal and forgiveness and sorrow...

Virginia has traumas in her life that don't get explored very often, and she handles them both well and poorly, as any human does. In this series, we get to watch, not only a very complicated, sweet, heart-wrenching, funny, sad, exciting relationship develop, but _also_ watch her find herself, grow into herself, find and believe in her own strength and courage... and learn how to trust people again...

She's one of my favs.

So although I love all the fanvids out there that focus on her coming to love Wolf... I think the true journey of the series is her coming to love _herself_. 

So I vidded it. ;) A Virginia/self esteem, Virginia/confidence, Virginia/healing, Virginia/self-love, Virginia/Happiness vid.

Thanks for watching!!


End file.
